Edelweis
by HyunnK.V
Summary: Chapter 2 : "Menangis? Siapa? Aku? Wah... Park kau sudah mengenalku berapa lama huh? Kemarin? Sehari? Kau tau aku itu yeoja kuat tak mudah menangis" l Cast Kim Jongin!GS, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun. Untuk pair masih bingung, Chankai or Hunkai. Warn : GS for Jongin, Baekhyun etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Edelwe****is**

**©Hyunnie ****  
**  
Cast :

**Kim Jongin!GS**, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

**Cameo :**

**Byun Baekhyun!GS**, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae (Chen)

**Rated : T**

**Warning!****  
**  
Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common, Genderswitch (GS)

**Disclaimer : **All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.  
**  
****DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_- Berjuang demi mendapatkanmu, mengorbankan apapun agar memilikimu, dan terluka meski senyuman bahagia terhias diwajahku –_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_ Nal ddara ddwieobwa Run, choeumbuteo Hello Hello, E-yo_

Idaero neowa na Run, i soneul nohji marayo, E-yo

Seorang yeoja yang tengah bergelut dibawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah bantal, tampak terganggu oleh dering yang berasal dari handphonenya.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari selimut, mematikan suara memekakan telinga bersusah payah yang dipopulerkan oleh EXO, boyband yang tengah berada dalam masa kejayaannya.

Ia menyamankan tidurnya, berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali, menyelami mimpi indah yang sempat singgah sebelum dering handphone mengusik tidurnya.

BRAKK

"Sudah kuduga. YAKK, KENAPA KAU MASIH TIDUR HITAM?"

Seorang namja berambut merah maroon masuk tanpa permisi -hal yang sudah biasa- dan berteriak-teriak menghalangi sosok yang dipanggil hitam bertemu mimpi indahnya lagi.

Namun ia tetap diam, berguling-guling dikasurnya hingga selimut itu membalut tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

"Jongin bangun, kita harus ke sekolah. Ayo ayo ayo..."

Chanyeol Park, -begitulah yang tertulis di name tag berlapis warna emas terkait pada blazer abu-abu miliknya- menaiki tempat tidur itu dan loncat-loncat diatasnya.

Jongin, yeoja yang masih memejamkan matanya tak memperdulikan sahabat semasa kecilnya yang memberataki seprai coklat bermotif anak anjing keskuaannya, pasalnya ia sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia belum bangun?"

Namja lainnya berambut kecoklatan datang dengan memakai pakaian seperti Chanyeol, memegang cangkir merah berisi coklat panas.

"Belum, aish... Dia ini seperti namja saja, aku heran kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan yeoja jejadian"

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, turun dengan cara melompat dari tempat tidur yang sukses ia buat hancur total.

"Jongie Chagi~ Bangunlah eo? Jika tidak nanti kucium"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Jongin, berbisik halus membuat yeoja itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Yakk... Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku Chagi, bodoh"

Sehun memperlihatkan smirk andalannya ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena berhasil membangunkan Jongin.

Jongin terduduk berusaha melepaskan diri dari selimut tebal yang membelenggu dirinya.

"Kami menunggu diluar ne?"

"TUNGGU"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh melihat kearah Jongin yang masih terbelenggu selimut.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lepaskan aku"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah begitu kedua sahabatnya hanya menggeleng tingkah Jongin, satu-satu yeoja diantara mereka yang memiliki sifat unik.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Kenapa tidak mengikat dasimu dengan benar, Jongin?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas penampilan Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya yang sepertinya tak mendengar ucapannya.

Sepasang earphone hitam menyumbat kedua telinga yeoja itu dan suara musik RnB bervolume besar terdengar hingga ketelinganya.

Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong sekolah.

Siswa siswi yang berkumpul dan berbincang, segera meningkir kepinggir begitu ketiga orang yang berpengaruh berjalan melewati mereka.

Kita mulai dari Park Chanyeol.

Dia adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha LV Cooperation yang sudah memiliki berbagai macam cabang di Benua Eropa.

Lalu ada Oh Sehun,

Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, perusahaan B&F yang dibangun oleh kakeknya juga sangat terkenal dan tengah membangun cabang di Amerika.

Terakhir Kim Jongin,

Hm... Bagaimana kita mulai ya? Semua orang mengetahui, bahwa Orangtuanya adalah donatur terbesar disekolah ini.

Namun yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, siapakah Orangtua dari yeoja berkulit tan ini tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Bahkan kedua sahabat karibnya juga tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, hanya berbicara melalui alat komunikasi atau hanya bertemu dengan kakak Jongin sesekali, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Jongin yang pernah bertatap muka dengan mereka.

Semua namja disekolah ini berkumpul, memenuhi lorong sekolah meski berdesak-desakkan dengan para yeoja, demi melihat ke-Sexy-an si Jongin.

Lihat saja penampilannya, rambut yang ia cat pirang keputih-putihan diikat ekor kuda memperlihatkan leher tannya yang menggoda iman.

Blazer abu-abunya ia biarkan tak terkancing memperlihatkan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas ia biarkan terbuka dan sebagian kemeja itu tampak keluar.

Baju yang dikenakannya, entah mengapa negitu pas ditubuhnya memperlihatkan lekuk aduhai yeoja berkulit khas itu.

Dasi abunya, ia biarkan menggantung dileher tanpa ia ikat sama sekali.

Rok pendek berwarna senada dengan blazernya, memperlihatkan paha mulusnya karena rok itu hanya sejengkal dari atas lutut.

Jika mata para namja melihat kearah Jongin terkagum-kagum bahkan tak sedikit saliva mereka menetes, para yeoja hanya memandang iri Jongin yang begitu manis dan sexy.

Mata mereka kini beralih pada dua sosok namja yang berjalan dikedua sisi Jongin.

Ah... Sepertinya kedua namja ini tak perlu dibahas penampilannya, mereka hanya memakai pakaian sesuai prosedur kecuali kemeja putih Chanyeol dibiarkan keluar dan Sehun tak mengenakan dasi.

Keduanya, tidak... Ketiganya sama-sama tak ada satupun mengancingi blazer mereka (Bayangin di mv EXO Growl versi dance)

"Aku lupa cara mengikat dasinya"

Jongin melepas earphonenya begitu sampai dikelas dan tersenyum polos.

"Astaga... Aku sudah mengajarkanmu selama ribuan kali Kim, dan kau belum bisa juga?"

"Biarin saja memangnya penting mengenakan dasi?"

"Hei... Dia mengenakan dasi tapi tak mengikatnya Tuan Oh sok pintar"

"Ah... Begitukan Tuan Park Perfectionist?"

Jongin meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang berdebat di depan pintu, mendudukkan dirinya di barisan kedua dari depan dekat jendela.

Meja dan kursi dikelas ini disediakan hanya ada 6 pasang.

Ruangan tempat ketiga orang ini berada, adalah kelas khusus.

Entahlah, yang dimaksud kelas khusus itu apa yang jelas disini hanya ada 6 orang murid.

Dan ketiga teman sekelasnya yang lain belum tiba.

Semilir angin menyentuh wajah mulus Jongin yang di anggap sebagai wajah hasil oplas dari orang-orang yang iri padanya, padahal itu adalah wajah natural seperti neneknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menghilangkan seluruh beban dihatinya.

Siapa sangka?

Seorang Kim Jongin, yeoja yang begitu dipuja ternyata memiliki banyak beban dihatinya entah apa itu, siapa yang tau?

"Telinga peri"

"Cadel"

"Aku sudah tak Cadel lagi idiot"

"Idiot? Kau jauh lebih idiot, idiot. Bahkan Jongin mengataimu bodoh, bodoh"

"Yakk... Kau mau berkelahi? Lapangan basket sudah siap"

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku kapten tim sekolah ini Oh idiot"

"Kalau kau kapten lalu apa? Jika aku mau aku bisa masuk jadi anggota NBA tau"

"Dari pada berfikir hal yang terlalu mustahil, ada baiknya kau pikirkan bagaimana agar Jongin menerima pernyataan cintamu yang keseratus sempilan puluh dua, bodoh. Ah... Itu juga terlalu tinggi ya?"

"Sialan kau Park"

"Hei, bagaimana pun aku lebih tua darimu Oh. Hormati aku, bodoh"

Jongin memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Salah satu faktornya adalah perkelahian tak penting dari kedua namja yang amat tidak waras.

BRUGG

"YAKK... Kenapa mendorong mejaku huh?"

Jongin menatap garang keduanya sedangkan yang ditatap cuek, justru kedua tangan mereka memelintir telinga, menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

"Aish... Jika kalian tidak bisa berhenti, kupastikan kalian akan tamat"

Jongin menggeram, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendengarkannya dan sibuk berkelahi seperti yeoja.

Ckk... Disini siapa sih yang jadi yeoja? Aku atau mereka? - Jongin membantin dalam hati.

DUGG

DUGG

"APPO~"

"KENAPA MENENDANG KAMI?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling menatap sengit begitu ucapan keduanya terlontar secara bersamaan.

"Baekki"

Jongin melambaikan tangan pada seorang yeoja imut yang tengah mengemut loli yang bisa ia tebak dengan jelas memiliki rasa strawberry.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang yeoja yang juga termasuk dari kelas khusus ini berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan memberikan lolipop warna-warni ke yeoja berkulit kontras dengannya.

"Baekki, bisakah kau menendang mereka berdua ke Galaxy? Sejak tadi mereka terus berdebat kepalaku jadi pusing"

Jongin mengambil loli pemberian Baekhyun dan mengadu pada yeoja sipit berhiaskan eyeliner disekitar matanya.

Baekhyun melirik kedua orang yang masih saja bertengkar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau pikir aku apaan bisa menendang mereka hingga ke Gala-"

PRANGG

"- YAKK, AKAN KU TENDANG KALIAN BERDUA HINGGA DITELAN BLUE HOLE"

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang penyebab lolipop cantiknya jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping dengan garang seakan-akan ingin memakan kedua bocah itu yang dilumuri saus pasta.

"Black Hole yang benar tau, dasar tidak punya mata"

Lagi, Chanyeol dan Sehun berbicara bersamaan.

"Berhenti meniru ucapanku idiot"

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot, bodoh? Dasar muka standar"

"What? Standar? Aku itu tampan, semua orang di dunia ini mengetahuinya. Dan aku pintar bukan bodoh, idiot"

"Mana-mana orang akan mengatakan aku, Park Chanyeollah yang paling tampan. Apalagi aku suami idaman banyak orang, dibanding kau? Sedingin es, penggombal, playboy hm... Keras kepala"

"M-Mwo? YAKK Aku tidak keras kepala tau, dan Hei... Tampan? Tampan dari dengkulmu? Semua yeoja akan memilihku, namja bertanggung jawab tidak sepertimu. Jika nanti seorang yeoja yang beruntung menjadi istriku, seluruh dunia akan iri sama yeoja itu tau"

Baekhyun melongo mengabaikan lolipopnya yang berhamburan di lantai, sedangkan Jongin hanya menghela nafas sekeras ia mampu.

Dua orang namja berjalan memasuki kelas dan melongo melihat keadaan kelas mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka berperawakan manis namun manly secara bersamaan -terbukti salah satu telinganya terdapat tindik-, bernama Xi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian yang lama-lama bisa diperkirakan akan menjadi dunia perang ke 100.

Kim Jongdae, salah seorang lainnya justru mengambil iPhone putih miliknya dan memvideokan perdebatan itu untuk ia posting ke akunnya, agar banyak pengunjung katanya.

Chnayeol melirik kearah Jongin lalu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas, membuat sebuah seringaian tipis.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan siapa yang paling cocok jadi tipe suami idaman. Bagaimana?"

"Ayo, siapa takut"

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Jongin begitupula dengan Sehun yang menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Jongie~ Pilih, jika ada dua orang namja dihadapkan padamu, Aku dan Sehun. Menurutmu siapa yang menjadi suami idamanmu?"

DEGG

Jongin mampu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak terlalu bodoh dan polos untuk mengetahui kalau ini bukan serangan jantung, ketika kedua sahabatnya melihat dirinya dalam jangka yang amat dekat.

Tapi itu karena... Ia mencintai salah seorang sahabatnya sejak dulu.

Sangat mencintainya.

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar, mengatur nafas berusaha tampak tenang dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Aku memilih-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

Or

**TBC?**

* * *

**Hening.**

**Oke Hyun ada yang ****bisa** beritau ini ff apaan? 

**Aneh kan? **

**Oke, Hyunnie terima kasih banyak buat yang selalu dukunya dan review ff Hyunnie yang terlalu pasaran.**

**Jika ada sikap Hyun nggak buat kalian nyaman, maafin ya?**

**Padahal sebentar lagi mau berhenti malah buat baru lagi, Stre~ ss **

**Hyun mungkin nggak jadi berhenti, tapi mungkin akan 4-6 bulan sekali baru bisa post.**

**Nggak apa kan?**

**Boleh nggak kalo Hyunnie minta dukungan ff ini?**

**Pasalnya kalo ff ini banyak peminat Hyunnie mau lanjut, bukan gila review tapi Hyun semakin semangat buat lanjutin ffnya jika banyak yang review.**

**Kalo sedikit, Hyunnie jadi pesimis dan main delete ff.**

**Kenapa Hyunnie ngomong gini?**

**Ini adalah kali pertama Hyunnie pengen buat ff beda dari ff Hyunnie yang biasanya.**

**Di ff ini, konfliknya tidak hanya tertuju pada casting utama tapi seluruh pemain.**

**Mungkin memakan banyak chapter, tapi yah tergantung reader.**

**Boleh target? Mungkin... 35 review? **

**Kebanyakan kah?**

**Hahaha... Jika para Silent ikut review itu nggak banyak kok.**

**Ah... Karena bentar lagi libur kenaikan kelas + puasa, jadi Hyun punya banyak waktu luang.**

**Dan yah... Jika sampai target, Hyun langsung post dan kali ini janji jika nggak ada gangguan ya?**

**Oke cukup sampai sini, jika berminat Request ff silahkan inbox ke akun ini atau lewat fb 'Ahn Sung Ran'****Jika mau di konfir, tulis nama fb kalian di kotak review biar langsung di konfir.**

**Hyunnie orangnya malas konfir orang lho **

**Oke, cukup sampai sini**

**See You**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edelweis  
**  
**©Hyunnie  
**  
Cast :

**Kim Jongin!GS**, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

**Cameo :**

**Byun Baekhyun!GS**, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae (Chen)

**Rated : T**

**Warning!  
**  
Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common, Genderswitch (GS)

**Disclaimer :**

All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.  
**  
DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

* * *

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Aku memilih..."

Seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah pada satu titik, yaitu seorang yeoja berkulit tan yang masih sibuk berpikir mengenai jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu lama, Cantik. Cepat pilih"

Chen memandang malas kearah Jongin yang masih betah berpikir, cantik sih cantik, imut sih imut, tapi kalau terlalu lama kan jengah juga?

"Luhan"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku memilih Rusa aneh itu"

"Aku?"

Luhan langsung memasang wajah bingung dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada dirinya begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan dialah tipe idamannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun tak jauh beda, namun yeoja sexy itu mengangkat bahu cuek dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Ah... Aku titip dasiku ya? Dadah"

Dengan polosnya Jongin melemparkan dasinya asal hingga menutupi wajah Chen, sementara namja itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal dalam hati.

"Dia tak ada dalam daftar Jonginie. Dan bagaimana bisa dia memilih hewan jejadian sepertimu?"

Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya cukup kuat.

"Ya! Aku itu manusia del, bukan hewan"

"Del del del, aku tidak Bedel Luhan. Justru aku tuh kurus, sexy gitu"

Luhan hanya menatap datar Sehun yang berpose aneh.

Setelah melepas tangan pemuda albino itu dari bahunya, ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya di depan Jongin.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Lu? Apa kauー"

Baekhyun yang sejak awal hanya melihat, tersenyum menggoda dan sesekali ia memberikan wink ke pemuda yang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya mendengar pernyataan dari Jongin.

Kedua biang ribut di kelas itu -Baekhyun dan Chen- mulai menggodai Luhan diikuti Sehun yang mulai mendramatisir dengan memuji ketampanannya dan kelemahan Luhan.

Chanyeol lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas entah kemana untuk menghilangkan penat dan kebisingan kelas.

Lorong sekolah yang di laluinya pun sudah sepi mengingat bel sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu, jangan salahkan mengapa kelas khusus bisa bebas seperti sekarang tanpa adanya guru yang mengawas.

Pasalnya kelas mereka akan di mulai ketika jam pelajaran ke 3 dan 4, jadi tidak masalah ketika mereka datang ketika orang-orang sudah mulai belajar tak jadi masalah bagi mereka.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol yang berniat berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk tidur, menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar suara yang akrab di telinga berasal dari ruang musik dengan lampu menyala.

"Bukan urusanmu apakah aku kabur karena marah pada kalian atau tidak"

Chanyeol terdiam, untuk pertama kalinya dengan kedua telinga yang masih berfungsi dengan amat baik, ia mendengar Jongin sahabatnya berbicara dengan nada datar.

Entah siapa itu tapi ia rasa itu dari salah seorang keluarganya.

"Wae? Dari pada mengurusiku, urus saja pekerjaanmu. Tch! Aneh rasanya ketika kau bertanya kabarku"

Rasa penasaran pun muncul, dengan langkah mengendap ia mencoba mencuri-curi percakapan Jongin, sahabatnya.

Tak masalahkan?

Pasalnya meski mereka ditambah Sehun bersahabat bertahun-tahun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mengenal Jongin dengan baik.

Ia adalah perempuan tertutup dan penuh rahasia, jadi jika ada kesempatan untuk mengetahui kehidupan sahabatnya itu untuk apa ia sia-siakan benarkan?

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU. Hidupku sudah tenang ketika aku meninggalkanmu, dan sekarang kau justruー"

'Sepertinya ini masalah keluarga' batin Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin.

"AKU TAK PEDULI. Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu orang tua yang bahkan peran sebagai seorang ayah pun tak pernah kau lakukan"

TUTT

TUTT

Sambungan di matikan sepihak oleh Jongin.

Ia menghela nafas, kepalanya mendadak pening akibat seseorang yang baru saja mengacaukan harinya dan menguras seluruh emosinya.

"Jongin-ah? Gwaencanha?"

Jongin yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku? Aku memangnya kenapa?"

Dahi Jongin mengerut tak mengerti berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang memegang bahunya dan terlihat meneliti wajahnya sangat dekat.

Tak hayal muka Jongin memerah, sebagaimana ia menguasai bela diri ia tetap seorang gadis yang akan memerah ketika wajah lawan jenis berjarak amat dekat dengan wajah mereka, meskipun itu sahabatmu sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau memandangiku seperti itu, huh?"

Jari telunjuk Jongin mendorong dahi Chanyeol menjauh.

"Aniya, aku kira kau habis menangis"

"Menangis? Siapa? Aku? Wah... Park kau sudah mengenalku berapa lama huh? Kemarin? Sehari? Kau tau aku itu yeoja kuat tak mudah menangis"

Jongin menepuk dadanya percaya diri yang di balas tatapan malas dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tau. Tapi kurasa tadi kau berdebat dengan seseorang. Lalu ketika kau memutuskan sambungan, bahumu bergetar. Aku kan hanya tak ingin Sehun histeris melihat matamu membengkak"

Jongin terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat di baca, mengulas senyum tipis dan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja aku? Ternyata Park Dobi ini sangat perhatian huh? Bawa nama Sehun-Sehun segala. Atau kau berniat menyuapku agar memilihmu sebagai tipe idealku?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Ya! Aku tak butuh menjadi tipe idealmu, kalau Sehun sih iya. Dan jangan mengganti-ganti namaku"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, berusaha meniru aegyo dari Sehun namun gagal, dan justru gelak tawa dari Jongin yang terdengar.

"Kau sangaaat mirip dengan Peri Rumah -Dobi- di Harry Potter hahaha..."

Chanyeol yang kesal, menyentak tangan Jongin pada bahunya dan meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri kembali ke kelas, melupakan pertanyaan mengenai orang yang berbicara dengan Jongin lewat telpon.

Suara tawa itu mereda ketika tubuh tegap Chanyeol tak tertangkap retinanya.

"Huh... Semoga ia melupakannya. Terima kasih danー maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

Sepertinya perlahan misteri mengenai orang tua Jongin akan ketahuan.

Tapi yang ada justru konflik mengenai kehidupan Jongin dan yang tau cuma uri Park Dobi Chanyeol(?) *dijewer

So mind to review this chap?

_**Hyunn**_


End file.
